Miss Fortune/History
Previous Lore Main= "More men have voluntarily surrendered to the care of than any other bounty hunter." - Grinnick Torip, Bilgewater Bonds For those who brave the harsh seas of Runeterra, attaining one's own ship and crew is the pinnacle of success. Sarah Fortune, a well-respected (some would say legendary) bounty hunter from Bilgewater, was able to achieve this feat just after her sixteenth birthday, etching out her name as the go-to gal for resolving special troubles. No bounty was too difficult or too dangerous for her feminine and her renowned use of her twin , 'Shock' and 'Awe'. Her success gave her the means to legitimately purchase her own ship - with a little flirtatious haggling, of course. Things weren't always so fortunate for Miss Fortune, though. When she was young, trade ships began to dot the horizon of her quiet home along the northern shores of the Blue Flame Islands' largest chunk. Trade routes brought piracy, and the inhabitants soon found themselves caught in a frenzy of pillage. One day, young Sarah returned home to hear gunshots and screaming. Her front door was smashed open; inside, she saw her mother lying in a pool of blood. A sudden blow to her head made her collapse next to her slain mother. The last thing she could remember were her attacker's red eyes, as his face was blocked by a rogue's bandanna. Miss Fortune has a strong distrust for pirates and she finds herself constantly bickering with the infamous (the only captain to resist her charms) over the direction of Bilgewater politics. Her two goals: to unite the people of Bilgewater, making them into a strong and independent society, and to find the pirate who killed her mother. To that end, she has entered the League of Legends as a champion, trading her skills for the wealth and influence that will help her accomplish both. |-|League Judgement= ;Candidate * ;Date * 31 August, 20 CLE ;Observation Miss Fortune spills into the Great Hallway with the same tenacity that she spills into her silk blouse, both taxed to contain her. She is cramped inside any structure not bobbing across the salt ocean. Her eyes pan across the recessed ceiling's filigree with disdain, the toil of Valoran's finest artisans a pitiful substitute for the night sky's celestial collage. The disapproving shake of her head would be imperceptible, if not exaggerated by the wag of her ornamented tricorne, the defining accessory of a captain. An avalanche of cherry locks tumbles from the hat, engulfing her shoulders in scarlet waves. Her every feature seduces attention, a weapon as - or perhaps more - potent than the enormous gilded clinging to her hips. She across the tiles. The impact of every footfall ripples up the curves of her figure; the distraction of her beauty magnified in motion. One can practically see the hearts of those who've beheld her trailing in her wake. An inscription looms overhead: The truest opponent lies within. The corner of her lips twitch, almost a smile. With uncanny grace, she plucks a musket from its holster, twirls it once round her finger and brings it to rest with the word 'opponent' in its crosshair. Her lips mouth a silent pop, and the firearm is re-holstered. She dawdles no longer. ;Reflection Hands on her hips, Miss Fortune tapped her foot impatiently in the dark. This was a juvenile tactic. If the League resorted to gimmicks like black smoke for its trials, perhaps she never should have made landfall. Her foot sank mid-thought. She intended to recoil, but a familiar sensation pressed her on all sides. She didn't hear herself cry, but she watched bubbles carry the sound away. Water? She flailed, her limbs searching for something solid. Yards above, she saw the surface's dancing prism of light. She paddled furiously, but the light remained distant - something was wrong. More bubbles. The skin of her leg crawled, begging attention. Precious air waning, she risked a glance and found the problem. Rooted seaweed clutched her ankle tightly, apparently aware of its catch. She tore at it, but its slimy grip would not relent. Out of time, Sarah Fortune watched the last bubbles drift merrily upward, growing smaller and smaller, until salt stung her lungs. She felt strangely peaceful when her vision faded. I'm on my way, Mom. Sarah's sides wrenched in misery. A torrent poured from her mouth. Expecting entrails, she pried her eyes open. She grasped for focus; the escaping deluge lacked the visceral color she'd expected. Blurry vines framing her field of vision coalesced into defeated strands of hair, dangling limply around her face. Her hands dug into the sand. Her mind filled the gaps: she was kneeling on the beach and the puddle in front of her consisted of frothy seawater, as opposed to innards. Her lungs, battling her stomach, forced an inhale before the next heave. "A sure ugly sight ye be fer a young wench. Thought yeh might be shark bait fer a turn." A sputter of briny droplets was the best retort Sarah could articulate. Her eyes locked on the source, a garish boy, and she fell backward. His onyx hair and leering grin were unmistakable, but he was too young. "How... " "Ye be a lucky one. I was huntin' fer . Fancy me letdown when I spied yer kickers." Her breath found rhythm. "They don't disappoint many." "They got some shape to be sure, but I seen better." Sarah stumbled to her feet, wet clothes matted to her body. "There are none better." The boy chortled. "So what be the reward fer fishin ye from the drink?" "Thanks?" "A fine thanks I'll wager, but no reward I assure ye." He pointed at her head. "How bout 'at?" She touched her hair, and her fingers grasped a smooth object. She extracted a pearlescent comb, fashioned from a conch. Mother's comb? She examined it dubiously; an epiphany clawed at the back of her mind. She opened her mouth, but before she could speak, the boy closed the distance and stole a lingering kiss. Her nagging subconscious burst, realization surging forth. This beach, this boy... the day her mother died. She'd wandered from her house, drenched in her mother's blood. Wading into the surf, she was vaguely aware of the crimson wisps stretching from her garments. She dipped below the surface and screamed, attempting to shock her mind back to rationality. Beneath the waves, her tears either joined or comprised the ocean around her, she couldn't tell. That day, the boy was waiting on the banks. Under other circumstances, she'd have wondered how long he had been there; she may have even blushed. But she only stared, too exhausted to ponder his presence. His mouth moved, but her ears denied the sound. Then he joined her amongst the waves and kissed her, a confounding loop added to the dizzying course of her emotions. He pulled away with her mother's comb in hand, cackling. One day he'd make a ruthless . Prize in tow, he sauntered off, jack boots stamping the sand. He turned once, comb held high, and bellowed, "Come an' get it!" He then laughed, disappearing beneath black sails which dotted the distant shoreline. Strangely inspired, Sarah welled with new found purpose. Once she'd buried her mother, and burned her house to the ground, she would enjoy getting her comb back. As the memory receded, Miss Fortune jerked away from the boy's embrace. "Who are you?!" "Why do you want to join the League, Miss Fortune?" The seadog timbre was gone. "What?" "Why do you want to join the League?" "I... for power and plunder." She doubted her own words. "Why do you want to join the League?" Frost bit every syllable. Crashing waves filled the silence. "I need to find him." "How does it feel, exposing your mind?" Miss Fortune let his inquiry hang in the air. Drowned and drained, questions brimming, she felt somehow revitalized. "Thank you." Light filled her view, and the hallway beckoned. The marble doors behind her offered retreat. She laughed at the thought. No matter what, Miss Fortune always gets her man. Previous Abilities Miss Fortune fires a shot at the target enemy, which then bounces to hit another unit behind it, dealing physical damage to the primary target and increased physical damage to the secondary one (applies on-hit effects to both) |description2 = Double Up's second shot prioritizes units directly behind the primary target, especially enemy champions affected by . If the primary target is killed, the second hit for . |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = | }} |targeting = Double Up is a unit-targeted ability with a conic area of effect component. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = Both hits apply on-hit effects ( only applies to the primary target) but neither can . * Either Double Up hit can be , , and , whereas both can be negated if Miss Fortune is * Double Up's second hit will grant a stack if the first one kills a unit. |spellshield = will block either hit. |additional = * Double Up's second shot follows a priority order on targets within 500 units of the primary one: *# Enemy champions in a 40º cone with at least one stack. *# Minions and monsters within a 20º cone. *# Enemy champions within a 20º cone. *# Minions and neutral monsters within a 40º cone. *# Enemy champions within a 40º cone. *# Enemy or neutral units within a 110º cone. *# Enemy or neutral units within in a 160º cone. * Double Up's range matches that of Miss Fortune's basic attacks. * Double Up can bounce to units in brush or in fog of war if they are in range of the primary target. * Double Up must kill the primary target for the second hit to (the secondary target takes regular increased damage if the primary one dies before the first hit lands) }} Miss Fortune's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage, stacking up to times per target for a maximum % AD}} bonus magic damage. |description2 = Miss Fortune gains for 6 seconds and brings to full power. |leveling2 = %|attack speed}} |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = * Impure Shots' ''passive'' is an on-hit effect. * Impure Shots' ''active'' is a self-targeted buff. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = The enhanced attacks apply other on-hit effects and can as normal (the bonus damage cannot) * Impure Shots' ''bonus damage does not affect structures. * ''Impure Shots cannot be or but can be negated if the enhanced attacks are and/or if Miss Fortune is . |spellshield = will not block the bonus damage or the debuff. |additional = Impure Shots stacks do not reset when Miss Fortune switches targets. }} After a seconds delay, Miss Fortune rains down hundreds of bullets onto the target area for 2 seconds, and dealing magic damage every seconds to units within. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = Mana |range = | }} |targeting = Make It Rain is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block the ability. |additional = * Make It Rain grants of the target area. * Make it Rain remains active for its full duration even if Miss Fortune dies before it ends. }} Ranking up Bullet Time increases ' maximum stacks. |description2 = Miss Fortune channels for 2 seconds, firing up to 8 waves of bullets in a cone in front of her over the duration, each dealing physical damage and applying to all affected enemies. |leveling = Stacks}} |leveling2 = % bonus AD)}} | % bonus AD)}} }} Magic Damage|nolist=}} % AD}}| Magic Damage|nolist=}} % AD}}}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = 1400 |targeting = Bullet Time is a conic area of effect with a channel component. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block the ability. }} Impure Shots.png|2nd Impure Shots (1st W) Previous Splash Art North America= Miss Fortune OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Miss Fortune Miss Fortune OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Miss Fortune Miss Fortune CowgirlSkin old.jpg|1st Cowgirl Miss Fortune Miss Fortune WaterlooSkin old.jpg|1st Waterloo Miss Fortune Miss Fortune SecretAgentSkin old.jpg|1st Secret Agent Miss Fortune Miss Fortune CandyCaneSkin old.jpg|1st Candy Cane Miss Fortune Miss Fortune RoadWarriorSkin old.jpg|1st Road Warrior Miss Fortune |-|China= Miss Fortune OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Miss Fortune Miss Fortune CowgirlSkin Ch.jpg|Cowgirl Miss Fortune Miss Fortune WaterlooSkin Ch.jpg|Waterloo Miss Fortune Miss Fortune SecretAgentSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Secret Agent Miss Fortune Miss Fortune SecretAgentSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Secret Agent Miss Fortune Miss Fortune CandyCaneSkin Ch.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Miss Fortune RoadWarriorSkin Ch.jpg|Road Warrior Miss Fortune Patch History ** Reduced damage to turrets. ** Fixed a bug where Miss Fortune's next basic attack would sometimes not activate Love Tap after casting (particularly at higher attack speeds). ;V6.16 * ** Pool Party Miss Fortune's Make It Rain no longer causes coconuts to visually hit people from weird directions in certain situations. ;V6.15 * General ** Pool Party Miss Fortune's level number no longer drifts out of the side of her health bar. ;V6.13 * ** Applying extra armor shred stacks ;V6.8 * ** Bonus attack speed duration increased to 4 seconds from 3 ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 8 *** Cooldown timer changed to on-cast from on buff expiration ** extending the duration ** While on cooldown applying reduces the timer by |Affected by cooldown reduction}} seconds ;V6.1 * ** Bonus damage reduced to from * ** Damage reduced to from ;V5.24 * ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from * ** Slow reduced to % from ;V5.23 * Stats ** Health reduced to 530 from * ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from ;V5.22 * Stats ** Attack damage reduced to 46 from ** Attack damage growth reduced to 1 from 3 ** Attack speed growth reduced to 3% from ** Mana increased to from ** Mana growth reduced to 35 from 38 * - ** Miss Fortune's basic attacks deal (based on level, up to 11) bonus damage (50% versus minions and structures) and mark her target. Marked targets are immune to the bonus damage but hitting a new target will transfer the mark. Switching between two targets will allow to continually trigger the bonus damage on each. ** will also apply the mark ( 's will not) ** The bonus damage applies life steal * ** On-kill bonus bounce damage being classified as a critical strike ** On-kill bonus bounce damage reduced to 50% from 150 ** Secondary target selection priority updated to accommodate 's removal (second shot will bounce to targets marked with ) * - ** Stacking bonus movement speed over time ** After 5 seconds of not taking damage Miss Fortune passively gains 25 bonus movement speed, increased to after another 5 seconds. ** Upon activation Miss Fortune gains % bonus attack speed for 3 seconds and triggers fully-charged. *** The bonus attack speed's duration is increased by 1 second for each mark applied (doubled for marked champions) but the remaining duration cannot exceed 3 seconds ** Cost: 30 ** Cooldown: 8 * ** Range increased to 1000 from 800 ** Damage application changed to instant from after a seconds delay * ** Maximum duration increased to 3 seconds from 2 ** Waves increased to from 8 at all ranks ** Damage changed to from % Bonus AD)}} *** Maximum damage changed to % Total AD}} % AP)}} from % Bonus AD)}} ** Each wave can critically strike for }} for a maximum % Total AD}} % AP)}} potential damage ;V5.19 * ** Has a % Bonus AD)}} ratio ;V5.17 * ** Tooltip updated to indicate second shot critically strikes on-kill ;V5.14 * General ** Visual Update *** New models and textures for all skins *** New animations *** New sound effects * ** Falling off upon taking damage over time * ** Secondary target selection priority order updated ** If the primary target dies the secondary one takes 50% bonus damage (marked by critical strike animation) * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 16 ** Upon activation it triggers fully-charged ** Grievous Wounds upon activation * ** Slow changed to % from ** Duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3 (total damage unchanged) * ** Tooltip updated to indicate the bonus magic damage comes from ;V4.17 * ** Bonus movement speed being removed by non-damaging effects ;V4.6 * ** Primary damage has a ratio ** Secondary damage has a ratio ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 19 from 15 * ** Buff icon displays bonus movement speed value * ** Primary damage changed to from ** Secondary damage changed to from ** Secondary target selection priority order: **# Enemy champions marked by within a 40º cone **# Units immediately behind primary target (to avoid presumed-targeting confusion cases) **# Enemy units within a 20º cone (minions and/or neutral monsters over champions) **# Enemy units within a 40º cone (minions and/or neutral monsters over champions) **# Enemy units within a 90º cone ** Cost reduced to from ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from * ** Per-stack damage changed to bonus magic damage from *** Maximum damage changed to magic damage from ** Bonus attack speed changed to % from ** Grievous Wounds duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3 ** Cost reduced to from 50 at all ranks ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 16 * ** Tooltip updated to mention half-second delay ** Sight radius increased to match area of effect ** Slow increased to % from ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 15 at all ranks ** Duration increased to 3 seconds from 2 (total damage unchanged) * ** Passively increases ' maximum stacks to for a maximum | | }}% AD}} potential damage ** Per-wave damage reduced to from ** Applies ' passive damage (but not its active's Grievous Wounds) ;V3.8 * ** Slow refresh rate reduced to seconds ;V3.7 * ** Stacks increased to 5 from 4 ** Per-stack damage reduced to from ;V3.01 * ** AD ratio reduced to from ** Targeting cone is attached to Miss Fortune ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 300 ;V1.0.0.147b * ** Out-of-combat activation time reduced to 5 seconds from 7 ** Ramp-up time to reach maximum movement speed reduced to 5 seconds from 13 * ** Wind-up time reduced significantly ** Cost reduced to 100 from 150 ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Range increased to match basic attack's * ** Slow increased to % from ** Cost reduced to 80 at all ranks from ;V1.0.0.139 * ** Secondary damage increased to 120% from 115 * ** Damage changed to physical from magic ;V1.0.0.138 * ** Being removed by effects like until Miss Fortune dies and respawns ;V1.0.0.135 * ** Cooldown timer ;V1.0.0.131 * ** Per-wave damage increased to from ;V1.0.0.129 * ** Per-wave AD ratio increased to from ;V1.0.0.126 * ** Scaling changed to AD and AP ratios combined from the highest of the two ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Being removed when taking damage absorbed by a shield ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Grievous Wounds duration reduced to 3 seconds from 8 ;V1.0.0.110 * ** Sometimes not showing particle while active * ** Occasionally scaling with AP even though AD had the the higher value ;V1.0.0.108 * ** Audio timing ** Audio not playing at certain distances ;V1.0.0.106 * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 300 from 310 * ** Damage reduced to from ;V1.0.0.105 * Stats ** Basic attack projectile speed reduced to 2000 from 2250 * ** Bonus movement speed slightly going above 70 * ** Damage reduced to from * ** Cone width reduced by ~25% ** Bullets sometimes dealing too much damage ** Tooltip calculating bonus damage with incorrect AD value (45% instead of the intended 40) ;V1.0.0.104 * ** Secondary damage reduced to 115% from 120 * ** Slow duration reduced to 1 second from ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Maximum bonus movement speed reduced to 70 from 80 * ** Bounce range reduced to 500 from 575 * ** Range reduced to 1400 from 1500 ** Per-wave AD ratio reduced to from ;V1.0.0.100 * Added }} Category:Miss Fortune Category:Champion history